wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car)
"Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" is a song about driving in the Big Red Car. Song Credits 2000 Version * Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer: Chris Brooks * Mixers: Chris Brooks, Don Bartley * Recording Location: APC Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2006 Instrumental Version * Written and Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Tiger Sound * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song Credit Differences It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Pumpkin Face * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Musicians 2000 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Dialogue: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Hand Claps: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, Mark Punch, Rick Price * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay 2006 Instrumental Version * Bass: Chris Lupton * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay 2006 Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, Mark Punch, Rick Price * Bass: Chris Lupton * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Lead Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Character Voice: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Paul Field, Paul Paddick * Dialogue: Anthony Field * Hand Claps: Lachlan Gillespie Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass: Chris Lupton * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Greg: Hey Wiggles, let's go out for a ride in our Big Red Car. (singing) Let's take a trip into the country. Look at all the scenery. Enjoy the open spaces and the trees. Driving over hills and mountains Where the roads all wind and twist. We'll drive through sunshine rain or mist. Let's go! We're driving in the Big Red Car. Let's go out driving in our car. Anthony: Where next, Greg? Where to next, Greg? Greg: We'll drive through towns and cities. Officer Beaples waves the traffic through. We'll all be waving to her, too. Murray: Hi, Officer Beaples. Greg: We'll drive over and visit our good friends Wags the Dog Wags: Ruff! And Henry Henry: Oh! Captain Feathersword and Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, Wiggles. Dorothy. Dorothy: (giggles) Let's go! We're driving in the Big Red Car. Let's go out driving in our car. (Jeff starts to sleep and snore) '''Awake Wiggles: '''Let's go! We're drivng in the Big Red Car. Let's go out driving in our car. '''Murray: '''Oh no! Jeff's fallen asleep! Will we wake him up? No, let's let him sleep. Sweet dreams, Jeff. Trivia * The video version of It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World omits Anthony's dialogue. * The US CD, AUS DVD, and UK DVD inlay of It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World shows John Field's name in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. * An instrumental track for this song is played on the Racing to the Rainbow DVD. Video Performances * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World * Sailing Around the World * Splish Splash Big Red Boat Album Appearances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat *Pumpkin Face Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs